Bijuu's Proxy
by AmeliaRoseOswald
Summary: I didn't always know that it was Kurama (the-actual-nine-tailed-fox) in my head. For a long time, I just thought I was crazy. Then, my world was ripped apart and the Naruto world came to life. The only thing I care about are the people who are Mine. Little Naruto Uzumaki happens to become one of those people. Screw everything that stands in my way, My Naruto will live. SI-OC
1. The Tragic Beginning

A/N: Welcome to my story. I've been majorly editing chapters 1-5, and I've now finished. Should make more sense, and fix the only major mistake I made. Enjoy!

I was seventeen when I found _him_ – I nearly tripped over the scrawny, dirty child (too much like I used to be) curled up on my front step. The kid, under all the dirt and rags, had blonde hair and golden skin. When he looked up at me I could see he had light blue eyes.

I gave him my jacket and took him inside, getting him clean and warm. He was an angel, if a bit energetic. Every time I spoke, he looked at me like I was his whole world. Not long after, _the_ kid was _my_ kid.

Of course, I realized that it wasn't a good idea. I was seventeen, had no parents, and was living off of a full-time minimum wage job and my life's savings. Another problem with the whole arrangement is I am not exactly _normal_. I have dark (literally) powers that protect me but lash out at others. My powers haven't been there all my life, but they surfaced when I first became a street rat. They protected me from the horrors no child should experience.

Alright, I know what youre thinking. In our world, it is _unheard of_ to have powers. It's the stuff of fantasy and science-fiction. And hoaxes. And Anime. (Thus, the reason why I was so hooked on the stuff. My powers were just like Gaara's, but with shadows!) However, clearly, no one told my powers – or the voice in my head – that.

 ** _'Brat, like_** **you** ** _can talk. I'm the only reason you're still alive!'_**

 _ANY_ ways... as I was saying, even with all the reasons I had _not_ to take the kid in, I still had one little problem.

The second I let someone into my heart, they become all that matters to me. My little boy, an orphan who I found outside of my apartment, was no exception. When I took him under my wing, he didn't have a name. He was five years old, lost, lonely, and he needed me. I was seventeen when I became a mom. He called me Kaa-chan and everything. When I sat him down to introduce him to 'Naruto', something that had influenced my life greatly, he had an instant connection to the main character. They looked the same, had the same personality, and knew the same pain. He insisted on his name being Naruto from that point on.

I raised him, and he became my world. _Everything_ I did revolved around him and his needs, and I loved it. I finally had a purpose and someone to love and be loved by. Every wide-eyed look of curiosity was treasured, every laugh was engraved in my memory. I loved him with everything I had. There were a few times throughout those years where problems arose, and I did my best to keep my powers under wraps, but once Naruto found out he simply loved them. I don't know what possessed the kid to love my darkness, but I couldn't help but wish he was more careful. Two years later, when he and I were surprised by a shirtless, green haired man with a gun, I was prepared to do whatever I could to save the kid. Even though I never expected to be accosted by someone on our way home from the library, when the stranger was in front of us, I stepped in between the man and my precious seven-year-old boy in the span of a heartbeat.

- _present tense_ -

"Leave us alone," I growl, subtly glancing around. We are standing on the side of a read, regrettably a fairly unused one. _Please, someone, drive by,_ I plead mentally, desperate. The dark power flickers in my stomach, but I push it down in fear of losing myself to the darkness and hurting Naruto. _I need my life, my little Naruto, safe._ Naruto doesn't fear my power like I do because all it has ever done is protect him. The shadows caress and protect him just as they do to me, but I've hurt so many people unintentionally with them that I can't help but want to keep it away from Naruto so the worst possibility doesn't come to pass.

"Hahaha! Yeah right – I got stuff to do, places to be, and people to eat! Mother needs you gone, so that is what is going to happen." I look at the apparently cannibalistic maniac in confusion, taking in is unusual appearance. He has yellow eyes, weird papery white skin, and we can't forget his previously mentioned green hair and obvious lack of shirt. _Wait a minute... This guy... what does he remind me of?_

"Step away from the civilian brat, and he won't have to get hurt." My body stiffens in fear, but I bark a laugh in feigned confidence.

"You want me to stop shielding him from you? That... you realise you are pointing a gun at us, correct? So, fat chance of me leaving him vulnerable, Greenie." The guy, hereby dubbed Greenie, grimaces at the obvious nickname.

"What the heck do you want from me? I also have somewhere to be. At home, safe, away from you. What's with the whole 'Mother' thing? I can stay out of whatever business she has if that's what you want." Greenie grins, revealing too many sharp teeth. Little Naruto's breathing hitches slightly, and he clutches my shirt tightly.

"Kaa-chan," He whispers, "It's the Black and White tree guy! The one in the Red Cloud group on TV!" My eyes widen, finally recognizing Greenie.

"What, the - are you some psycho cosplayer or something? Look, you've got a Zetsu clone spot on, aside from the whole gun thing. Can you leave us alone now?" Greenie gets a nasty look on his face and snarls.

"How do you know so much already? Scum, I'm going to eat you _and_ that boy!" A sudden weight slams down on my shoulders, filling me with a dreadful feeling of terror. Bone-chilling fear causes me to freeze, feeling as though I am looking my death in the face. However, when a small face is pressed into my back and the choking sounds of sobs reach my ears it makes me focus and _think. This... is Killing Intent. This man... Is he really Zetsu?_

My question is answered by the man himself as he suddenly transforms. The right half of his face seems to melt, leaving a deformed mass of white flesh. The green, cage-like formation grows around his left side, and an Akatsuki cloak suddenly rests on his shoulders hiding his bare chest. The gun he had been holding simply shimmers out of existence, leaving his bare, outstretched, clawed hand. My head pounds and the ripples of pain cause my body to shudder.

I need to get away from Zetsu! He's going to kill us - us... no. Not us. _Never_ us. Naruto _will not_ be hurt.

"Zetsu. You said you would let the kid go earlier, right?" My voice is shaky because he already threatened the kid, my kid, my Naruto. He threatened to _eat_ him. But maybe, just maybe there is a chance... _Nope._ My hope is shattered when a cruel smile stretches out over his cheeks.

"I was going to before, but now, I'm just starving. He knows too much as it is - besides, the small ones always taste the best! Mother will be pleased!" My knees almost give out as I feel Naruto's little form ripped away from mine.

"Naruto! " I cry, spinning around. Entangled by vines, his big blue eyes are wide open in fear and spilling over with tears. Seeing my baby in such a sorry state shatters my heart.

A dark power rises up inside of me and I greet it eagerly - something I haven't done in years - before triggering a full change. My amber eyes turn black and red, and my dirty blonde hair turns white. Now lighter than Naruto's sunny yellow, my own hair whips around in a silent, icy whirlwind. Shadows take a solid form around me, coiling around my limbs like snakes. My attention zeroes in on Naruto, and I see his Captor is another white Zetsu clone. My voice rumbles out of my chest with a deep and menacing growl. When Naruto hears it, however, his crying stops. When he sees my changed state, he sends me a blinding smile. He has always found comfort in my dark side. A fire ignites at my center and I bare my now-sharp canines in determination and anger.

"Let him go. You _will not_ hurt what is **Mine**." My shadows rise and shoot out towards the clone, smoothly detaching the clone's head from its body. The tendrils wrap around the head and send it flying at the original Zetsu who stands motionless behind me. I don't pay attention as the head impacts Zetsu and is merely absorbed. Naruto runs to me, laughing, as the dead clone's vines fall from around him. I pull him into my arms with a purr of contentedness.

All of this seems like a dream. After all, Zetsu shouldn't even be real. He is in the Anime 'Naruto', and he is one of my least favourite characters.

I duck my head into my precious baby boy's neck, my newly-sensitive nose taking in his unique scent. The smell of fire and cinnamon sugar is like a balm to my nerves. I have him. Taking a deep breath and memorising his scent, I lift my head and turn back to face the original Zetsu.

My shadows come between us and the enemy, forming a shield.

I don't know what is going on, but if this is really Zetsu, and it clearly is, the Elemental Nations and 'Naruto' might not be fake either. Rage and loyalty surge through me, inspiring me to fight for _my_ Naruto, and the world we love so much.

"You made Naruto cry, Zetsu. I'm going to slaughter you, and your mother. Kaguya will never be free to hurt anyone. Uchiha Madara will die, and Konohagakure will not fall. I will make sure of it." Zetsu doesn't say anything for a few seconds, merely watching me and the smiling child who I am clutching to my chest.

"I'm lucky. I caught you early. It's a good thing I came to kill you before hunting the Bijuu. This... should still work." His hand starts shining, elongating into a glowing javelin. My eyes widen and as he moves too quick to counter, I look down into my baby Naruto's face. He is still smiling, looking at me with utter faith.

 **"** ** _NO!_** **"**

Pain.

It's too late. Naruto's body goes limp in my arms, his face slackening as he is pinned against me. A green, rock-hard pole is sticking out of his back, plunging straight through us and protruding out of my own back. My shadows are screaming, writhing around as they dissipate into the air after being torn apart by Light and Life solidified. Numb, I slowly pull the javelin out of the sheath it has made of our bodies and drop it to the ground.

"Naruto," I say blankly, my eyes never leaving his shining ones as I fall to my knees with him in my arms. There is a gaping hole in my chest, but it is not the one that was just torn by Zetsu. My heart, my soul, is lying in my arms. His eyes are blank and glassy, his normally hot body already beginning to cool. Blood is everywhere, and red is smeared across the ground. His heartbeat is silent. It is nonexistent. His heart is gone.

My Naruto. My little boy. Is this it?

' ** _Kit, I'm so sorry...'_** the Voice whispers, but I barely notice. I look up at Zetsu blankly, my eyes losing their violent colouring. My hair glows a bit, and as the light fades my hair matches what Naruto's was before the blood began to stain it. Zetsu looks... disappointed?

This can't have just happened. He was right there, smiling, and within moments, his face was splattered with gore. The knowledge that I am completely alone nearly drowns me as I try to stay sane. The too small body lying in my arms has my composure crumbling, my limbs trembling.

" _No,_ " I beg, eyes wide in disbelief. My heart seems to shudder at seeing the bloody hole in my child's chest. No rise and fall, no movement, just silence. The whole world simply freezes around me. At least, until the cause of it all shatters the everlasting moment. Zetsu sighs.

"Kill me," I whisper, "Now."

"I thought you would be more of a challenge. Such a pity. I don't feel like eating such a weakling. You have no fight left in you, do you? I guess I'll just finish you off, then." I struggle to deny his words, but while my mind yells at me to fight, my heart is lying on my lap unresponsive.

I search inside my soul for the fire that drives me and I find it gone. My fire was Naruto.

Naruto.

Suddenly, a flicker. A bright blue eyed, yellow-haired boy laughing. Cheering. Yelling.

 _Get up, and fight! Don't just let him talk to you like that!_...Naruto? _Don't give up, never give in! That's my ninja way!_

Tears fall from my amber eyes, burning tracks down my cheeks. Naruto. My Naruto. A spark ignites. _I'll fight for you, baby._ I reach down, brushing away (smearing) the blood on my baby's cheeks. I close his eyes gently, giving him the illusion of peace.

The image of his bright blue eyes glistening with determination and joy displays in my mind and my own eyes shine brightly for a moment before turning an identical blue.

My whole face is set aflame in anger, and the air around me seems to darken.

"You _piece of scum_. I will _tear_ you _apart_!" The scream leaves my throat raw and dry. "You took him away from me! You took… I… he's my… my baby," My yelling turns into sobbing, and the tears in my eyes blur my vision. My chest is bursting with grief, sending spikes of pain into my arms, legs and head.

 _I'm alone again, notfairnotfairnotfair! I had him! I had found himhimhimhim_

 _Now, fight._ I slide my heart off of my lap, setting him on the ground gently even as my arms shake. Blood pools around us, both his and mine.

 _Now, fight!_

I stagger to my feet, growling viciously even though I am not drawing on my power. I glare at Zetsu who simply looks bored. Faltering after taking a single step, pain shoots through my stomach and spine causing me to double over and howl. I hesitantly look down to examine my injury. My front is bathed in blood. The tear in my shirt sits in the centre of my chest. The wound is ugly, raw and bloody. I can see far too much of my insides. There is a tingling in my legs and head that tells me I don't have much functioning time left.

 _I don't care. If I lose, so what? If I die, so what! But I will never stop fighting!_

I straighten up, fire burning in my eyes. I pick up the javelin used to kill my Naruto and start running. Warm energy floods through me and in a flash of red and a gust of wind, I am in front of Zetsu with the weapon plunged straight through his throat.

" **Burn!** " I scream, my voice raw and animalistic. Fire ignites from around the javelin, burning Zetsu's neck into ashes. His decapitated head falls to the ground, and so do I.

My body protests at the impact and all of my pain floods back to me. I turn my head and see Naruto lying just a few meters away. I cannot move. I take in his precious, blood covered face and closed eyes.

 _I'm so sorry._

Then, everything ends.


	2. The Change

"Alright Brat, get up. We don't have a whole lot of time for you to come to your senses." My eyes snap up at the familiar, patronising tone. The voice that I heard solely in my mind is now echoing around me. My eyesight clears, and the sight astounds me. Standing – or rather, crouching – in front of me is an enormous red fox with nine tails. The Kyuubi. Staring down at me are the two glowing embers that are his slitted eyes, and his smirking mouth of sharp teeth stops me cold.

"Oh," I say. _Wait, what?_ "Hello, there." My body falls back down, and my eyes flutter closed once more. I feel as heavy as a sack of bricks, and my eyes burn with exhaustion.

"None of that human weakness, kit. You have a job to do, and as astonishing as it is, we Bijuu are depending on you." The Kyuubi's rumbling voice soothes my nerves, as it is something I have had with me for years. "Listen up. So, I've pulled you from another dimension. You were the perfect human for the job. The fact is, we want to change things. We don't live in a completely linear way like you humans normally do, and so we've had a lot of time to change or ways of thinking. I know you've come from a place where our world is all written down, and I know that you know it all. So, you've been voluntold to fix things for us."

My mind swirls, leaving me unresponsive. I try to make sense of this insanity – but I mean, come on! The Kyuubi is right in front of me, giving a monologue on how he has pulled me from my universe to fix his! Anger pricks at my insides. I feel used. I slowly get to my feet, fighting against my fatigue.

"What right do you have, just to snatch me out of my life? Things had finally gotten good, I had a home and my Naruto–" I freeze, and my eyes widen. My chest constricts, leaving me breathless, and my knees buckle. Something big and fluffy catches me before I hit the grass. The blank scenery has changed to a large forest with enormous trees, and I find myself cradled in two of the Kyuubi's tails. I barely notice as my breathing evens out, completely absorbed by the soft rumbling coming out of the Fox's chest.

"I know, kit. That's why I took you. Listen, now, this is the important part." I numbly look up and meet Kyuubi's eyes, generally not caring what he says. The hole in my chest has been made obvious once more, leaving me empty.

"Right now, I'm fighting with the Fourth and Kushina. My body is still being controlled by that infernal Uchiha." My eyes widen, a bit of life coming back to them.

"But, that means–" A satisfied sound echoes throughout our surroundings.

"That's right. Baby Naruto is out there right now, and his parents are about to be killed to protect him from me." My heart skips a few beats. "I'm giving you a second chance. I'm sealing my Yin, my spiritual chakra, inside you. As soon as I put you out there, the other Bijuu's and by extension their Jinchuuriki's will know you exist. You have a bit of each of us inside you, and you'll be able to figure out what that means yourself. As you grow older and stronger, they will be able to find you.

"You're gonna feel a bit of pain, and a connection to the Fourth and Kushina. Prepare yourself, kit. Good luck." I do as he says, and brace myself for pain.

My vision is filled with the Uzumaki spiral, and when it disappears everything starts.

There is an explosion of agony in my head and in my stomach and my whole body seems to stretch then squeeze and shrink. There is a flash of light and then I feel the ground beneath my feet.

I look up and, to my horror, not two meters away Minato and Kushina get struck by the Kyuubi's claw from behind in order to stop it - **_by inches_** \- from reaching the baby lying on an altar. The blond, whiskered child cries out as he is sprayed with his parent's blood, squeezing his eyes shut tight. My heart reaches out to them, and my mind flashes back to my conflict with Zetsu. _They feel the same for their Naruto that I felt for mine..._ As though triggered by my thoughts, a pain blazes through my body at seeing the blond and red-head heroes be impaled. _My eyes burn. Why are my cheeks wet?_

The two blood-covered parents look over at me in confusion, having seen the flash of light. When our gazes connect, their eyes widen. A bright cord of light suddenly links each of them to me, and their eyes momentarily glaze over. My whole-body glows, and when the light fades, they are both looking at me with kindness and love as though oblivious to their own pain.

"Ha, look at that, Minato. I'm a mother of two!" My breathing hitches, and an unfamiliar warmth blossoms in my chest. _Am I crying?_

"Hey, we saw everything. We know what you're here to do, and as Naruto's father, I ask you to take care of him. I believe in you." I nod frantically, unable to get a word out. "Love him like your own. Though, considering your looks, perhaps a big sister is a better role than a mom." Minato laughs a bit, before wincing in agony. "It was nice to meet you, kid."

I try to speak – instead, I begin to wail. Ugly, high pitched sobs spill forth from my mouth. My heart feels ripped in two. It feels like, my – my mummy and daddy are so hurt and I just can't – I just lost my baby and now my mummy and daddy – _What? Why am I so attached to them so fast? Why does this hurt so much!?_

 ** _'Kit, go get the brat.'_** Kurama's voice jolts me out of my hysterics.

I run to baby Naruto, and carefully pick him up. I fumble slightly, as my hands – and my arms, and the rest of my body – seem to have shrunk to that of a child's. At the sound of a wet cough, I swing my head up to look at the two adults. _I'm still crying._

"Sorry, we don't have time to think of a real, creative name. Will Mishina do, sweetheart?" A motherly smile spans across Kushina's face, causing the blood coming from her mouth to be that much more painful to see. _Why? Why do I love her already?_ I nod, accepting the name. _I will bear it with pride. I am the daughter of Minato and Kushina, the bravest people I know._ "Minato, do it now! Seal the Yang into Naruto!" Minato's hands fly into action, and I look away. I can't stand to see him do the Jutsu that takes his life. I lie on the altar, curled around the quiet baby Naruto.

A flash of chakra, several screams of pain and a no-longer quiet baby later, the Kyuubi is gone. An Uzumaki seal is emblazoned on the bare stomach of the screaming infant, and Minato and Kushina have fallen to the ground with empty holes in their chest. Minato doesn't make a sound, but Kushina still breathes.

"Mishina, bring me him..." Kushina gasps out, and I scramble to comply. I curl around Naruto and lie on the ground next to Kushina. I scoot in close, and she places her hands on both of our heads. "My little kids..." She says, smiling. "As your mother... I have some advice to give you... Naruto, Mishina... Don't be picky... Eat lots and grow strong... Make sure that you bathe every day and stay warm... Also... Don't stay up late... You need lots of sleep... And make friends... You don't need a lot of friends... Just a few... Ones you can really, really trust..." Kushina curls her arms around the two of us, and I press my tear stained face into her fiery hair. Choking sobs rack my body, hearing her heartfelt words in person and directed towards me.

"I wasn't very good at it, but keep up with your studies and practice your ninjutsu hard... Remember that everyone has strengths and weaknesses... So don't get too depressed if you can't do something well... Respect your teachers and upperclassmen at the Academy... Oh, and this is important... It's about the Three Prohibitions for a shinobi... Be extra careful about lending and borrowing money... Put your mission wages into your savings account...

"No alcohol until you're twenty... Too much can ruin your health, so drink in moderation... Naruto, another Prohibition is women... I'm a woman, and so is your Onee-chan, so I don't know too much about this but... All you need to remember is that this world is made up of men and women... So it's only natural to take an interest in them at some point... and Mishina, Naruto... Just don't get hooked on bad men or women... Find someone just like me and your Dad..." I laugh a bit, the wet kind of laugh that just makes you choke on the tears and snot you've been crying.

"Speaking of the Three Prohibitions, be wary of Jiraiya Sensei, you know... Both of you, from now on, you're going to face lots of pain and hardship... Be true to yourself... Have a dream and have the confidence to make that dream come true... There's so much... Oh, so much more that I want to pass on to you... I wish I could stay with you longer... I love you both..." Naruto has stopped crying, curling into Kushina. She uses the last bit of her strength to tighten our hug, and then she goes limp with a gasp.

I look up at her face and see love.

"I love you, Kaa-chan! I promise I'll do as you say! I love you!" I clutch Naruto and press him to my chest. Kushina gives us a pained smile before her face goes slack. I start to cry even harder.

"Yondaime-sama! Uzumaki-san!" I flinch at the foreign voice, and I gather Naruto up in my arms before jumping to my feet. I crouch in front of my mom and dad, and a vicious growl coming forth that belies my tiny body. Naruto's crying instantly stops, and he stares up at me with his wide blue eyes before immediately curling closer to the sound. Red and black chakra rises in a haze around me, halting the two approaching ninja in their tracks. Tears are still streaking down my face, and I can barely see the newcomers.

"Sarutobi-sama, is that..." They both eye me warily, looking between the bodies on either side of me and the baby in my arms. My gaze focuses in on the one who was called Sarutobi. "By the Sage, she's the Demon Fox incarnate!" I flinch. My eyes connect with Sarutobi's.

"My…" I gasp, choking off a cry of grief. "My name… is Mishina. Daughter of Kushina Uzumaki. Big sister of Naruto." I look down at myself and see I am wearing the same clothes from before I was killed by Zetsu. It seems I now have the body of a child, however, so the clothes are practically falling off of me they are so big. Through the enormous hole in my blood-stained shirt, I see the famous black spiral. "Are you... the San… daime?" I ask, looking pointedly at Sarutobi while ignoring the man who called me a Demon.

"Yes, child. I am. Are those the bodies of Minato and Kushina?" I press my lips together tightly, fighting the trembling of my mouth. I nod jerkily, and the black chakra seeps back into my body. I lift my shirt up to show the seal on my chest and maneuver Naruto so the seal on his is visible as well.

"We each have half of the Kyuubi," I say simply, knowing the Sandaime Hokage will understand. A look of sorrow overtakes him, but he nods.

"Very well. Shinobi-san, please take care of Konohagakure's heroes. I will escort the children to receive medical attention." The shinobi jumps in protest, looking between the Sandaime and me.

"But, Sarutobi-sama! We ought to remove the Demon–" The Sandaime's expression hardens.

"Shinobi-san. The children are the _jailers_ of the Kyuubi. Not the Kyuubi itself. You have your orders." The clearly unconvinced nin stiffens up but complies.

"Hai!" With one more glance at me, he disappears in a blur with the two bodies of my precious people. My eyes ache. I push back my tears – I have done quite enough crying. I've got a baby to take care of. _Naruto_. The tiny little boy is staring up at me, his newborn head limp against my arm. My little boy. _I promise. Everything will be okay._ I peek at the Sandaime, my eyes scared.

"You can't take him away from me. I won't let you. Dad asked me to take care of him. He is _mine_." The tall man smiles at me, and shakes his head slightly.

"Do not fret, Mishina-chan. You will not be separated." He crouches down, and holds out his arms. "You look like you are about to collapse, child. Might I carry you to the medic-nins?" Feeling the shaking in my knees, I hesitantly nod. I slowly walk to him, cradling Naruto with my small arms. The Sandaime slowly picks me up, holding me like a baby, and helps me adjust Naruto so he is lying lengthwise on me and thus also held against the Sandaime's chest. I feel my eyelids drooping, and my body relaxes at the back and forth motion of walking. I fight against it, not wanting to leave my little Naruto alone and vulnerable.

"Sleep, I will not leave you alone. I swear to keep the two of you safe." I want to protest, but my body disobeys my mind and releases all of its tension.

"Thank you," I mutter, before falling asleep.


	3. The First Step Forward

**_'_** ** _Good morning, Kit! I officially welcome you to the bloody world of Ninja. Enjoy.'_** My response is to continue giving my bedcovers a deadpan, unamused stare. The first new discovery I made that morning was the Kyuubi's newfound desire to chat with me at any time! Yay! I swing my head back to hit it on the bed frame.

 _'_ _Shut up, Kurama-_ sama _,'_ I sarcastically think, trying to clear my mind of foreign thoughts of revenge and murder. _'Keep your thoughts to yourself, you annoying fox! I'm trying to think, thank you!'_

With a sigh, I adjust my position so I can easily look down beside my bed and see into the cradle containing a sleeping baby. Little Naruto has long blond eyelashes and a rather thick head of blond hair. He has white whisker marks on his cheeks, three on each side. My small, childish hands come up to rest on my own cheeks, where I have found that identical marks exist. They mark us as children of a Jinchuuriki. I have wild, chin-length blond hair, and bright blue eyes. I look like a young, feminine version of my dad. Minato, the Yondaime Hokage. This body I'm in is genuinely the offspring of Kushina and Minato, through some power of the Kyuubi's that took some of the both of them and put it into me. Even though I was only with Konohagakure's heroes for mere moments, they acknowledged me as their own and entrusted their newborn to my care. I am honoured to call them my parents. They are all I could have wanted and more, and they are what I _didn't_ have 'Before'.

Naruto stirs, making soft mewling noises. I focus on him with a smile and will my powers to activate. Like moving a limb, I stretch my will in to the newly-living shadows in the room. They all come together before swirling around Naruto like a cocoon. His face is left uncovered, and the shadows aren't at all constricting, merely tight enough to support him. Naruto is lifted into the air, before being moved gently onto the bed beside me. He opens his beautiful blue eyes and looks at me. My shadows absently move around us, gently becoming a warm blanket.

"Hey there, little man," Naruto's eyes sparkle, and his tiny arms flail as he tries to touch my face. His hands land on my cheeks, and I just watch as he explores my face bit by bit. Eventually he starts squirming and whimpering slightly while opening and closing his mouth. "Hungry, huh? Yeah, I am too." I notice that my own stomach is clenching uncomfortably and move into a sitting position while settling Naruto in between my legs. He keeps fussing and starts squawking. Out of instinct, a loud and rumbling purr resonates through my body and Naruto calms instantly. _Huh, well_ that's _useful!_

I send a silent command to the shadows that are randomly climbing the walls, roof and furniture that causes a large portion of them to jump into motion. They swirl together into a large tether, almost like a snake. The shadow snake... Shnake? The Shnake slinks over to the hospital room's door and disappears under it. I mentally track its progress through the halls outside. I'm surprised when, through the shadows, I can feel a strange pulsing, swirling sort of power. When I hear a feminine scream, I realize that I must be feeling someone else's chakra. After clearly gaining a Medic-ninja's attention, my shadows slowly retreat back to our room. I jolt in shock as the shadow slithers up onto my bed, looking just like a large black snake. There are wispy shadows curling all around it, but it seems almost solid.

"Wow - that's never happened before _either_. Cool!" I grin, and can't help the beaming smile that comes to my face as the snake moves closer, clearly looking for approval. "You're such a good boy! Thank you for fetching a food-getter for us!" The snake, who I can definitely feel is still a part of me, slithers down and wraps around my right leg and rests his head on Naruto's stomach. The baby giggles, distracted momentarily, and starts putting his hands all over the docile snake.

 ** _'_** ** _Ah, here comes the peasant.'_** Something flickers on in my mind, and I like a proximity alarm I can suddenly feel the Lady who screamed before about to burst into the room. I inwardly snicker at the Fox's commentary but quickly put on an innocent, sad face.

The lady who swings open the door looks fairly normal, with a normal amount of concern that a person ought to have upon seeing a snake go into a room with two small children. Unfortunately, when she sees how the snake is cuddling with us, her concerned look morphs into one of fear and horror.

"By the Sage, the snake! How – You really _are_ Demons! The Hokage should have just killed you to begin with!" Her voice is shrill, and the way she contorts her face makes her quite ugly. I inwardly scoff at her shallow attitude.

' _Time to put it on thick.'_ I shake my bottom lip convincingly, and my eyes fill with tears. I clutch to Naruto and widen my damp eyes in mock-fear.

"Where's Mommy? I'm scared! Baby Brother is hungry! I sent shadowy-snakey to get food!" My bottom lip quivers seemingly uncontrollably, and I notice with satisfaction that the Medic seems stunned. Her voice shakes as she backs away. She still seems convinced we are Demons, even if we are children.

"I will go get Hokage-sama… and send some food." She disappears out the door, not giving a glance back at us. I was expecting it, of course, but it still shocked me how close-minded and cruel she was.

 ** _'_** ** _It really shouldn't have surprised you, Kit. We both know humans are trash.'_**

I look down at the cheerful, sunny baby that is now my life.

"It's not fair for him, though. He's just a baby… I need to keep him safe. I can't let them hurt him, or dim his glow…" This time, the tears that come are genuine. "You are gonna be so, so happy! I promise otouto, dattebayo!" I cradle him in my arms, and my snake wraps around us and generates warmth.

Minutes pass, with no sign of the Sandaime. Fantastic, that lady must have a sadistic streak. I plaster a beaming smile on my face, and carefully slip out of the bed with Naruto in my arms after letting the Shnake drape itself over my shoulders. I fall a good two feet to the floor, and I would have fallen over if my shadows hadn't wrapped around my legs steadying me.

"Note to self – work on agility." Stupid little person legs. Stupid little person arms. Ugh. I try to adjust Naruto to lean against my chest, but my shadows take over the task. Acting as one of those children-backpacks, the shadows wrap around Naruto's legs, back and neck before solidifying and wrapping around my own torso. The Shnake around my shoulders blends in seamlessly with the wrap. I look down at the wispy but solid contraption before laughing.

"Awesome! This is so sick! Did you see that, 'To? Your Nee-chan is super powerful! She has shadows from Kurama-chan!" With a skip in my step, I prance to the door. Basically cloaked in shadows, I merely reach my hand out for the door and the tendrils turn the doorknob and open the door themselves.

"Lalala, let's find some food, lalala, and maybe the Hokage, lalala!" I sing without a specific tune, skipping down the empty hallway. My chakra-radar picks up a flash of chakra, and I am unsurprised when a masked shinobi appears in front of me. I merely give a wide smile and examine them. There is a shocking bundle of white hair spiking out over his animal mask. As for the mask – It's… a dog? Inu? But that means – _OHMYGOSHIT'SKAKASHI_

" _PUPPY!_ Oh, can I please touch your mask? It's so cool Shinobi-sama! Oh! Do you know where there is some food for me and Otouto? The lady who came to us yelled and said Demon and left without giving us food! It's been foreeeever! Can you help me find some? Pleeaaase?"

I hop up and down on the balls of my feet, my arms wrapped around the baby hanging on my front, wondering if I look terrifying or adorable. I mean, a child, draped in shadows, super cheerful and yet her parents were just murdered? Yeah, I don't know. Either way, Kakashi doesn't respond. _Ohhhh, haha. I have an idea._ I suddenly gasp, clapping my hands over my mouth.

"Kushi-mama said I'm not supposed to talk to strangers," I start tearing up. "Are _you_ a stranger?" Kakashi still doesn't respond, but he looks noticeably stiffer. I look down, scuffing the floor with my sock feet.

"Kushi-mama was hurt real bad… so was Nato-daddy… I don't know any people but them…" The tears fall down my face, but it isn't just an act anymore. I try to wipe my face dry, and look back up at the ANBU-Kakashi with a wet smile. "Let's not be strangers. I'm Mishina, and this is Naruto! He is my baby brother! Who are _you_ , Shinobi-sama?" After a few silent seconds, Kakashi responds.

"Inu." I feel a flare in his chakra, and send him a puzzled look. "Hokage-sama will be here shortly." I can feel him observing me, and let him do so. I merely snuggle with Naruto, nuzzling his soft, blond head.

The Hokage does indeed arrive fairly quickly, and he greets me with a kind smile. Soon after he dismisses Kakashi, I'm eating some soup and feeding Naruto a bottle of formula.

"How are you feeling, Mishina-chan?" He doesn't comment on my shadows, but I can see him eyeing them with a speculative squint from time to time. I finish my mouthful of soup before answering.

"I'm hurting pretty bad, Hokage-sama. But that's okay! I'll be better soon." The man, currently hat-less, sends me a concerned look.

"Where are you hurting, child? The medic said you were healed, but if that's not the case–" I cut him off with a smile.

"Not that kind of hurt, silly," I giggle sadly and look down at Naruto who is now strapped by his side to my chest so I can feed him his bottle. "My heart and my head hurt. I miss my precious people, and that makes me sad. I have baby brother, though. So, I'll get better!" The Hokage goes off on a spiel about how I'm very wise, strong and blah blah blah. _Yeah, I know._

"Hokage-sama? Can I go to the Academy?" The best way to get the answer I want is to startle him. So, I ask this question out of the blue. As a five-year-old. Needless to say, he splutters slightly while trying to register my question.

"You – you want – but after what just happened, don't you want to rest for a while, at least?" I shake my head confidently before moving Naruto in a position to be burped.

"What I want is to go and start learning to be a ninja as soon as I can! I want to finish the Academy as fast as I can, so I can protect Naruto. Then, I want to train to be a medic so I can keep learning until Naruto graduates! Then, I can be in the same group as him! I want to be as strong as I can, and I don't care if I have to wait for a long time! I want to be with Naruto! Oh, oh, oh, and, I want to bring Naruto to class with me! I can do this thing, and he will calm down! I promise I can keep him quiet, and take care of him! Once I start Ninja school, I can live in my own house, right? Then, I can live with Naruto and take him to school every day with me!" The Hokage looks like he has been caught in the train wreck known as _ME._

"Mishina-chan, even if you _do_ attend the Academy, you cannot bring a baby with you! I think it would be best that you allowed Naruto to stay back in the place you are staying with a caretaker; perhaps the orphanage. If you wish to go to the Academy you should focus on your studies, and not babysitting. You yourself are only a child." I look the Hokage dead in the eye. The thought of being without Naruto, or – _heck_ – Naruto without _me_...

"Unfortunately, Hokage-sama, that is _not. An. Option._ " His eyes widen at my calm statement. "I know what I am, Hokage-sama. My mother taught me about the abilities of a Jinchuuriki."

 _False._

"I know how powerful I can be. I know how valuable we are. I _also_ know that this makes us targets. We are in danger."

 _True._

The image of Naruto being tormented by civilians, children and adult alike, causes my gut to clench.

"Not just from bad Ninja, but from the villagers too. Even the Medic-nin from earlier, she called us Demons." _I know that Naruto will be hurt if left alone._ "Who knows what could happen to a _baby Jinchuuriki_ if left by himself? I just – I can't leave him alone. I can't be without him, either." I look up from where my gaze had wandered to Naruto, and meet the Hokage's eyes. He is looking at me very critically, trying to figure out something big.

"There is more to you than meets the eye, is there not?" I simply give him a grim smile that must look _very_ out of place on a five-year-old. "Very well, Uzumaki-chan. You will begin your attendance at the Academy at the start of the new year. Until then, you may maintain your residency here while I locate a place for you to stay in. I would advise you to keep your parentage a secret, and go by Uzumaki rather than Namikaze." I nod with a smile, chuckling slightly internally. _Might as well let him think he has some measure of control, after all._


	4. The Discovery and Familiar Faces

Just to be clear; taking care of a baby is _hard_. It is very different from taking care of even toddlers. Needless to say, I learned that very quickly. With the added struggle of fighting against the biological brain of a five-year old I sure had my work cut out for me. Constant mood swings ranging from super happy to brooding, mixed with my need to relearn any sort of graceful movement with my miniature body.

Whenever I can, I stretch and do workouts. Though my body is flabby and I don't have the best motor controls, Kurama has blessed me with enormous amounts of stamina even now. Pushups, situps, and running in place are the only thing I can really do at the moment.

A huge part of the problem is Naruto. He _detests_ being put down. He is a super high maintenance baby and is constantly whining. I can only assume the feeling of Kurama's chakra is part of what is disturbing him, something I can sympathize with one hundred percent. The only time when he is completely content is when I am holding him, which is not ideal considering I have smol bean arms. Like, I seriously have the body of a five-year-old. If I didn't have the Shadows to help me with everything, none of this would have worked.

The Hokage provided me with two onesies and a swaddling blanket, along with a package of diapers and wipes. I'm not sure if he is just uneducated in the art of child-rearing, or if people advised him incorrectly, but that is not enough. Naruto, as most children do at his age, barfs. A lot. It is day three, and Naruto is currently in nothing but a diaper. Why, you may ask? Well, the nurses oh so kindly leave us alone all day except to bring me meals and Naruto milk. In other words, I am _locked in the hospital room and left without a way to clean his clothes._ They have almost 'forgotten' to bring us food a couple times, and only came when I sent my snake out searching. Both of those times, the nurses got extremely angry. Stop your freakiness, blah blah, you demon, etcetera. With a sigh I wrap up Naruto in my (only) spare hospital gown and strap him to my chest with shadow rope things that just jump to my aid.

"You ready, Naruto? We're going to go on an adventure!" I strike a random pose, giggling to myself in amusement. "You're welcome to come if you want, Inu-nii!" No response. Amusing, because I can feel his chakra… hiding inside the wall. _Weirdo._

"Alright, then! Let's see how long we can go without being caught, Naru-touto!"

I pause.

 _'Hold on, how am I going to get out of here?'_ Chortling immediately ensues, but not from me.

 ** _'I was wondering how long it would take you to figure that out.'_** Kurama-the-all-knowing-Kyuubi comments, still snickering. I facepalm.

Walking over to the window, I immediately rule that escape route out. If I was a ninja, it would be no problem. However, with my lack of practical knowledge on how to walk on walls, I can't see myself scaling a vertical, 90-degree wall. In a child's body. With a baby strapped to my chest.

 _'Yeah, okay. Any ideas?_

 ** _'Heh, you heard of the kawarimi?'_** I pause. Outside on the ground is a conveniently placed log, just on the edge of the forest bordering the hospital grounds. **_'I'll manipulate your chakra through your coils properly, showing you how, then you can do it yourself.'_** I can only stiffen in shock as something inside me comes to life, leaving me wondering how I could not have noticed it before. Hot chocolate runs from my stomach into my arms and upon reaching the palms of my hands, sudden tingling breaks out all over my body.

"Yoooo..." That was... wow. "Chakra is so awesome..." I smirk. _Heck_ yes. I have actual chakra. Not just living shadows that kill people.

 ** _'Eh, Sorry about that kit...'_** I sweatdrop. Well, I still have chakra and it is so much better than I could have imagined (and believe me, I imagined it)! I squeal, like a proper fangirl. Giggles, hardcore laughing, and lots of wiggling. Naruto enjoys it. His little laugh is _so cute_. **_'…'_** I can literally hear the stunned silence coming from Kurama. I grin shamelessly, not even bothering to comment.

Without another word, Kurama moves my chakra in a specific pattern. I practice recreating the motion of my chakra, and after a couple tries It listens and moves how I want it to. I walk over to the window once more, having moved away during my fangirling session, and look at the forest – and the little log sitting there so innocently. I move the chakra, shivering with pleasure at the feeling, and focus on the log. I snicker. _Praise the log._ I picture Log-sama switching places with me, and I focus intently on what it might feel like.

A woosh of wind.

I'm out.

In a matter of minutes I've boosted myself onto a nearby roof with my shadows. Now silently strolling along the rooftops with my shadows making little bridges in between houses, I admire the disaster that is Konoha. There are sections of town reduced entirely to rubble, while the parts that still stand are bustling with people. The Kyuubi attack clearly was an enormous blow to the village, but still, the people are thriving. There is a certain beauty to it, and I can appreciate just why Konoha was so precious to Naruto and the others.

After traversing several rows of buildings, I find a store that looks to be filled with what I need. Civilian clothes for children and adults, all in one place. _Perfect._ I jump down into an alley, and my shadows flood from wall to wall to catch me like a pillow at the bottom. I scan myself and focus on making the shadows less wispy and more... not like shadows. After a minute... Yeah, nothing happens. I scowl. I don't plan on keeping the shadows a secret, but I'm trying to be incognito. I don't want to raise any alarms before I even get what I need.

 _'Hey, Kurama? Any advice?'_

 ** _'Hate to break it to you, but it's not possible. At least, not yet. The shadows are packed full of chakra, and unless you have superb chakra control you won't be able to completely stop the excess from leaking out.'_** My mind scrambles for options, and my gaze shifts to the quiet Naruto. My eyes narrow. Why on earth is he so quiet? He's just looking at me, his eyes wide open, barely fidgeting. He's a newborn. Why isn't he fussing? Then, it comes to me – and not how you'd think. All at once, he dirties his diaper. The smell quickly reaches my nose, and I start to cough.

"What the _heck_ Naru-tou? Take it easy on your big sis!" I quickly make a decision, and my shadows adjust Naruto to lie lengthwise in my arms with his head in the crook of my left elbow. Once he is secure, they recede and quickly fade into nothing. Trace amounts of chakra stream through my little arms, strengthening them enough to hold my baby without a struggle. With my nose still crinkled up I walk to the opening of the road and quickly turn the corner while pretending that, yes, I am totally allowed to be here. In all of our hospital gown-clad glory, I skip into the shop. I feel Kurama's chakra lightly touching my eyes, not enough to change their colour but enough to let him see out of them.

 ** _'To the left, kit. Diapers, tiny clothes and pyjamas.'_** Without a moment's hesitation, I steer to the left, entering the aisle set up against the wall. I get a few curious or concerned looks, but nobody stops me. Once again, I reach a bump in my planning. My arms... are full. I feel like I need to just lie down and have a nap. Curse this small body. I look up at the shelves, full of things I need. I glare at how high up they are. Naruto starts mewling. He is obviously in need of a diaper change, and he is probably hungry by now.

 _'Can I place him on the ground? No, that's not good to do... right? And I can't use my shadows in here unless I want to draw attention...'_

 ** _'Kit. You've got company.'_** My gaze is directed to the right, and I am shocked at who is standing there. **_'Great,_** **just** ** _the person you needed to see...'_** He is as small as I am, but that is all that we have in common. He has long black hair, pretty black eyes, and two small vertical lines on either side of his nose.

 _'I..tachi? Oh my gosh – don't freak out. Don't freak out. Don't–'_

"Would you like some help, miss?" I freeze. _'His voice... his freaking voice it's so adorable I can't freaking handle it–'_

"Yes _–_ please. Thank you. I didn't think it through, I can't grab the stuff while holding _this_ guy – hehe..." Pause. Itachi looks at Naruto with wide eyes.

"He is... very... adorable." I hear muffled giggling, which causes me to look up and scan our surroundings to find the source. A short way away is a dark-haired woman bearing a startling resemblance to Itachi; Mikoto. My attention is drawn to the tiny form she holds in her arms as Itachi continues. "That is my mother and... my little brother." I smile widely.

"What a lovely family you have," I look down at my baby boy with a slightly dimmer but still heartfelt smile. "This is my little brother, Naruto. My name is Mishina. We, uh, we've been in the hospital but I needed more supplies for Naru-tou so I had to – uh, come... buy some?" My statement ends up sounding more like a question, and I mentally facepalm. Itachi just stares at me with a somewhat blank expression, pausing once more before turning towards the shelves.

"What do you need?" I point out what I need, and soon enough He has provided me with a basket full of baby supplies.

"Thank you for your assistance, uh, mister," I say with a blush, realizing he had never introduced himself. Instead of providing his name, the chibi Itachi merely nods before leaving to find his mother once more. I stand in the aisle for a few moments, waiting for Itachi to leave my sight.

There is a whoosh of air, and I jerk in shock as I feel a hand set down on my shoulder. I flinch away in shock, quickly identifying the chakra that appeared out of nowhere. I'm surprised to find it is Kakashi, confirmed by my eyes as I spin around to see him in ANBU uniform.

"Inu-nii!" I laugh, stepping closer to him and giving his leg a one-armed hug. Naruto squawks in protest at the motion, and I'm reminded of his diaper that _still needs to be changed_. I groan and look at my basket of supplies. "I need this stuff for Naru-tou, Inu-nii, but I don't have any money." I look up at him, widening my eyes and scrunching my eyebrows slightly. I pucker my bottom lip a tiny bit and _bam_. I see him flinch almost imperceptibly. He sticks his hand in his pocket reluctantly and pulls out a blank (and tiny) leather wallet. I immediately smile and laugh, hugging once more before pushing the basket of supplies towards him with my feet.

I can proudly say that the shoppers were stunned by the positively _fantastic_ sight of an ANBU buying a bunch of baby stuff for two blonde children, one of which was hyperactively thanking him over and over again.


	5. The Reality

Shockingly enough – not – Kakashi disappeared as soon as I got back to the hospital. I was seriously scolded once I walked through the doors and was spotted by the head Medic. I would have been totally fine with it (obviously, you are supposed to scold children when they sneak out) but they just... they were mad at the wrong thing. I was so confused at first. I logically understood, getting into this – Naruto was not treated well. He was neglected and nigh on abused by the citizens of Konoha. Because I'm here now, I would be too! I knew all of this. And yet...

 _"How can you be so selfish? We've given you so much – isn't that enough for you?"_

And yet... it's happening...

 _"You're a monster. You don't deserve even half of what we've provided for you!"_

 _Again._ It's happening _again_.

My blurred vision stares blankly at the man's feet. The part of me – a part I had long thought buried – conditioned to take such treatment forces itself forward. I can't...

My body grows numb, the only thing grounding me it the warm, tiny body pressed against my chest. I blankly acknowledge how fortunate it was that Itachi had put a baby wrap into the basket, and I had been able to swap out my shadows for the stretchy piece of fabric. My arms fall to my sides, and I lock my shadows away. I won't hurt anyone – I am NOT a monster.

"–you even listening, demon brat?!" I don't respond. Even if I wanted to, I can't move. I can't speak...

A pause.

 _Smack!_

My face is hit with a backhand, harshly throwing me to the side. The hospital lobby is silent. I am silent, despite the burning pain in my face. I stagger a few feet to the left but I do not fall. Naruto begins to loudly cry, frightened at the sudden sound and movement. I look up, my eyes peeking through my fringe. I see the medic's shocked expression, and when our eyes meet he stiffens. My glazed, empty eyes seem to frighten him. Good. He jumps into action and backs away when I break eye contact and slowly scan the room. There are civilians and medics scattered throughout the room, all staring at us. No one seems to know what to think... but no one steps forward. I spot my newly bought baby supplies, thrown on the floor. I start towards them, the frighteningly soft sounds of my tiny feet tapping on the floor echoing in my ears despite Naruto's cries. I gather up the clothes and put them into the bag that was tossed aside. I hold up the diapers and look to the Medic.

"My baby brother was out of diapers." A piercing cry from Naruto lends credit to what I'm saying. "No one would help me, and the door was locked. I didn't know what else to do, sir." A round of soft murmuring goes throughout the room. "Can you please take me back to our hospital room? I'm tired from walking around and carrying brother..." If anything, my words seem to make the Medic even more frightened, but he vigorously nods and gestures for us to follow him.

Soon, we arrive back at the room I've been staying in. Along the way Naruto's screaming dials down to whining and wriggling. The Medic opens the door and gasps when an ANBU – their mask bears resemblance to a monkey – appears in front of us. My mouth remains closed, my eyes remain empty of... everything. I move past the frozen medic and ignore the darkly dressed shinobi standing in the center of the room, going straight to the bed. I quickly remove the wrappings around Naruto and lay him on the bed. With experienced fingers, I skillfully remove his dirty diaper, clean him, and place a new one on him. He stops his whining, and when I gently tickle him he starts to giggle. His blue eyes sparkle, and I can't help but smile. Sudden tears well up in my eyes and a single sob escapes me as I wrap my baby boy in my arms. I focus my attention inwards, and I feel the cage surrounding my dark power. After a moment of pained struggle, I release it with a sigh of relief. A wave of darkness comes pouring out of me, filling the room with a blanket of liquid shadow. It quickly disperses itself, leaving only small tendrils that curl around in the corners of the room with a mind of their own.

The ANBU stands alone, the Medic having long since run off. I look up at him and find him standing not too far away. With a glance at the side table, I see a baby bottle and my dinner. I quickly reach for the bottle, sadly finding it completely cold. My shoulders slump. To my surprise, the ANBU reaches out his hand. I look from the bottle to the outstretched hand, then up at the ANBU's mask. The Shinobi merely nods his head once, sharply. I hand him the bottle. My eyes widen as he forms a handsign with his hands wrapped around the bottle – I feel a tiny fluctuation of chakra, and he hands the bottle back to me. I test the milk, and it's warm!

"Thank you, Saru-ANBU-san!" I thank him softly, with a small smile. I quickly turn back to Naruto, who is quickly swaddled and supported by shadows without conscious command on my part. I scoot to the top of the bed, and Naruto is placed in my lap. I slip the tip of the bottle into his tiny mouth, and he immediately closes his eyes and starts drinking the warm milk. "Itadakimasu, ne, Naru-tou?" I smile, absorbed in my boy's peaceful expression.

"You've been hurt." I don't move, save for my smile dimming slightly.

"Yes," I can't say anything but the truth. It would hurt no one but Naruto and I. "I have been."

"Why?" I laugh, bitterly. My mind flashes back to Kushina and Minato's death – not what I saw in person, but the words I know they spoke before I arrived. Kushina knew. She _knew_. Kaa-san knew that she was condemning her son to pain. She didn't want to make the choice, but she had to. She experienced it herself. The pain, the –

"Fear." I look up at the masked Shinobi. "They fear me, mister. The man – the medic – he called me many things. Demon, among them. They fear me so much," _don'tcrydon'tcrydon't_ "it blinds them to the fact that I'm… I'm just a kid. Naruto is just a baby. A baby." Tears disobey my will and fall. "He hit me and then was terrified. Not at what he had done, but that I might retaliate." The ANBU shows no reaction, not surprising me in the least, but I can feel his chakra rumbling slightly with unhappiness.

After a moment of silence, I look down to see that Naruto's bottle is empty. I take it away, and he croons sadly but quiets. In a way to comfort the both of us, I start up my rumbling purr growl. I'm taken completely by surprise, however, when tiny, tiny Naruto lets out an almost silent purr of his own. An enormous grin lights up my face and I swing my head up to look at the ANBU who is still hovering.

"Did you hear that?" I squeal, and suddenly I pick up a flare of amused chakra coming from the man in front of me. I start up my purring once more and curl around Naruto. I sense the ANBU retreating, clearly falling back into hiding.

My shadows wrap around us is a soft, warm cocoon. _Yes, everything will be okay. So long as I've got you._

* * *

Days later when the Hokage came with news of a new home for us, I was thrilled. Literally, anything would be better than the small hospital room surrounded by hateful staff.

Literally anything.

Except...

An _Orphanage._

From what I recall of canon, Naruto lived by himself in a rundown apartment. I would rather be living by ourselves – I know how to do that! I've done it in my other life. But... I've also experienced Orphanages. Of course, literally the worst possible option (at least in my mind) is what the Hokage chose for us. I begged him not to place us there and promised him I could handle Naruto on my own. However, as he put it, "No matter how prodigious you may be, I cannot in good conscience leave a newborn with a five-year-old."

Thus, after he had a quick discussion with the Matron, the Hokage ran off. Once left alone with us, the woman sends us a kind smile. It shocks me to my core – a tight knot in my chest I hadn't noticed before seems to twist painfully. _How long has it been?_

"Welcome, child. Please call me Mother-Nonō. This place will be your new home!" I look up into her shining face, and nearly start to cry. Her green eyes are open and welcoming, simply sparkling with kindness. "Come, meet the others. It's about time for lunch, and you must be ready for a real meal instead of hospital food!" She laughs, and it's a beautiful sound. I simply nod, and she holds out her hand for me to grab. After a moment of hesitation, I put my tiny hand into her slender one. My other hand rests on Naruto's back, as he is wrapped to my front sound asleep.

She leads me inside, and soon there are around ten children all clamoring for attention.

"Mother! Mother! Is it lunch yet?"

"Mother-Nonō, who are they?"

"Mother-Nonō! Look I made something! Mother!" She laughs, smiling brightly at them all.

"Settle down! We have some new children who will be joining our family. Mishina, dear, would you like to introduce yourself and your brother?" As I look at the group of kids, my heart stops. Standing there in the back, in all his childish glory, is a chibi Yakushi Kabuto. Round, black glasses, ash-grey hair and all. "Mishina?" He is standing right there, looking all shy. He can't be much older than this body. "Child, are you alright?" Mother-Nonō – _Oh gosh it's Yakushi Nonō_ – puts her hand on my shoulder, jerking me out of my shock. I quickly look at her and apologize.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am. I zoned out a bit…" I turn towards the crowd of confused children and give them an enormous smile. "Hello! My name is Uzumaki Mishina, and this is my little brother Naruto! Please take care of us!" Instantly, the other kids are crowding around me and introducing themselves cheerily. My eyes once more find Kabuto, and a chill goes through me at his innocent gaze.

 _"Kurama?"_ I think, sending him feelings of uncertainty.

 ** _"Yes, Kit?"_** I can feel him looking through my eyes and get the feeling of his tails lashing about in irritation. **_"Ah. It's the self-proclaimed 'Dragon'. Well, this is sure unexpected. Something will have to be done about that cockroach."_**

* * *

"Hello, I'm Mishina! Though, you probably knew that already. Do you want to be friends?"

Kabuto stares at me incredulously, eyes wide in shock.

"I'm… Kabuto." A light blush covers his cheeks. "You want to be my friend?"

 ** _"Kit, this is NOT what I meant!"_**


	6. The First Contact

Upon reflecting on Kabuto's story, I realized that the only reason he turned into such a major villain was because of his devotion to Orochimaru. Furthermore, the only reason he was devoted to Orochimaru was because the snake-sannin gave him a purpose; a purpose and acknowledgement. So, in theory, all that I have to do to ensure Kabuto's loyalty is get him to care about me. To become one of his important people.

There was only one problem... _the kid was so freaking adorable._ There was no way I could go about this without getting just as attached to him as he would be to me.

But... was it really so bad, getting attached, if it made sure he would never hurt Naruto in the future?

No, I don't think I minded it. After all, he is just a child. Not to mention... It was worth it to tick off Kurama. Even now I can hear him growling in the corner of my mind.

Kabuto, I learned, was around seven years old. He, true to what I knew, had no memory of his past. His memory simply started with being found by Mother-Nonō, and he told me of how he was given the name Kabuto because of a helmet given to him by one of the other children.

Of course, I knew the story of how he got his name, but I could always do with a refresher course. Jashin-sama knew I needed it sometimes.

Kabuto didn't really fit in with the other kids; they never excluded him or were cruel to him, but Kabuto didn't have much of a personality. He was never mean, but he didn't quite understand kindness. A child not understanding kindness? Well. If there was something that tugged on my heartstrings, it was that. As soon as I saw the other kids shying away from him, I knew I was just plain screwed.

Shortly after I introduced us, Mother-Nonō had everyone sitting down around a large table. With swift, smooth movements she came out of the kitchen baring a large and steaming pot.

My stomach _groans_. I smile widely, laughing along with the rest of the children at the sound.

The dinner is delicious, and I feed Naruto some milk when Mother-Nonō brings it to me.

* * *

After dinner, I finally approach Kabuto. With a shy smile on my face and a calm but awake Naruto in my arms (The wrap that usually holds him close to me is loose around my shoulders), I bow in greeting.

"Hello, I'm Mishina! Though, you probably knew that already. Do you want to be friends?"

Kabuto stares at me incredulously, eyes wide in shock.

"I'm… Kabuto." A light blush covers his cheeks. "You want to be my friend?"

 ** _"Kit, this is NOT what I meant!"_** I ignore Kurama's outrage for the moment, nodding eagerly.

"You're just like me, I can tell _._ You're lonely, right? I'm lonely too. Can we please be friends and not be lonely anymore?" Kabuto is silent, not moving a muscle. I cringe. _Well, crap. That must have been too forward. I probably just scared him off! Mayday, mayday plan failed!_ I jerk my head down, and my hair covers my face. I back away, and bow. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that, Kabuto-san. I'll just go–" I'm interrupted, and I flinch as though expecting rebuke- _pain_. _I'm not there anymore, I'm not–_

"Wait, please!" I freeze. Slowly looking up, I see Kabuto has come closer and stretched out his arm – I don't flinch, I _don't_ \- with a desperate expression on his face. Looking closer I see... are those tears? No tears have fallen, but his eyes are brimming with them. "Please, I – yes! Mishina-san, I want to be your – your... friend." In his eyes I see emotion that just hasn't been present until now. Well, in the few hours since I met him. Right. I mentally facepalm.

I give him a watery smile and nod my head eagerly.

"Call me Mishina. This – this is Naruto, you can call him Naruto! I'll protect him with everything I've got, because he is my baby brother. Um, do you want to go play, Kabuto-kun?"

We go and play. Kabuto seems mostly at a loss, but whenever I lead him in an activity, he takes the reigns wholeheartedly. Already, he seems to be trying to get my approval.

 _Mission Success._

* * *

Mother-Nonō is, just as expected, a kind and wonderful person. She and Kabuto make the orphanage bearable. The other caretakers are not fond of me at all – I can already see the hate and fear brewing. The mornings I spend exercising in the yard are always monitored, usually by one of the adults that _don't_ like me, unfortunately.

The grudging glances sent my way by the adults send shivers down my spine. There are three other adults working here on a regular basis, but Mother-Nonō is the only one here 24/7. I'm glad. In my first week of living here, I've already had to dodge a smack from each of the three – I think I would be too scared to relax at night if I knew they were in the building.

I _never_ let Naruto out of my sight, and just like in the hospital, I sleep with him cradled in my arms and shadows. Kabuto, after that first day, began spending more and more time with us. By about day four of us being at the Orphanage, Kabuto was stuck to me like glue. He even started joining me during my exercising. Unsurprisingly, he picked it up quite fast. _Amazing what a bit of positive enforcement and quality attention can do!_

By spending time around the two of us, the adults have begun regarding Kabuto warily. The adult's uneasiness spreads to the children, who begin to ostracize us.

So far, I have managed to not completely terrify the other kids. Keeping my usage of my shadows to a minimum, I'm able to minimize the fear the other children feel. Of course, I should have known that was too good to last.

"Have you played tag before, Kabuto-kun?" The two of us (three, counting the Naruto strapped to my chest) are perched on a tree branch overhanging the yard. The other children are running around below, laughing and playing various games.

"Ah. Is that the game where you run, and the others all chase you?" Kabuto looks at me with wide, innocent eyes behind his round glasses. "I've never liked that game… I could never figure out how to win."

 _Ouch. There goes my heart._

"Oh, Kabuto, I'm really sorry but that isn't how it's supposed to be played… Whoever was playing with you must have been teasing you…" Kabuto stills. I hold my arms open, and he looks at me blankly. "Please, can I hug you?" A couple moments of hesitation. He nods stiffly. I scoot forward on the branch, balancing carefully. Kabuto doesn't move an inch as I wrap my arms around him. Naruto, now gently pressed between us, looks around to see what is going on. He looks up at Kabuto, and grins at seeing him so close. Smiling wide and drooling slightly, Naruto begins to squirm.

"Ah, ah. Bwa aah. Ah!" I positively beam – I love seeing him so happy.

"Kabuto-kun, he likes you! Oh, look at how cute he is. My little baby boy… Bwa bwa bwa, huh, Naruto?" He continues babbling, and I look up at Kabuto with a smile. Startled, I see his eyes are sparkling with tears. The tears spill over, and Kabuto's lip quivers.

 ** _"Oh."_**

 _Oh._

"Hey, hey… it's okay… you have us now, forever, okay?" I cup his cheek with my hand, and try to brush away some of the tears. "I promise. You are our family now. Together, okay? Promise." Kabuto nods, and the tears continue pouring down his face. He is shaking with suppressed sobs, and my heart aches at the sight.

"I – I… I promise. Ah-ah… Promise. I promise to… to protect you and Naruto-sama no matter what. I see how they… those adults… look at you. They are wrong! They don't know what they are talking about – they call you a monster… but if you are a monster, then I want to be a monster too. They are the bad ones, not you. You are – are better than all of them. Every last–"

I'm frozen in shock as a sudden wall of black curves around us on my right. The children below us scream.

"What – what's going on!?" Kabuto yells, eyeing the wall nervously.

"Kabuto-kun… please don't worry. I'll protect you, too. This is my power. Please… don't be afraid." Kabuto looks at me in awe, before looking at the wall with an amazed expression.

"Of course, Mishina-sama!" I mentally facepalm.

 ** _"And just like that, you have become his Orochimaru. Well done, Kit."_** I can _feel_ his snickering.

 _"Buzz off, you overgrown fox. I'll treat him far better than Orochimaru did. I just wish he wouldn't call me -sama…"_

 ** _"Of course, of course… Now, maybe you should deal with whatever triggered the protective barrier?"_**

I snap back to attention, evaluating our surroundings.

"Okay, stay still please Kabuto-kun." He stays stock still.

"Hai, Mishina-sama!"

"And please don't call me -sama, Kabuto-kun."

"But, Mishina-sama–" I shush him impatiently.

Focusing on the wall of shadow, I will a part of it to move so I have a window to look through. Down on the grass below, a crowd has formed. The children are all huddled in a circle, save one boy who is standing in front of the group. He has a rock clenched in one hand… _ah. That must be it. He had thrown a rock at us._

Unfortunately, it was no longer just the kids. Now, there were two of the Orphanage caretakers, neither of which were Mother-Nonō. One of the familiar adults was talking to a masked person – ah, an ANBU. Fabulous. I blink, and the shinobi is gone.

"We've got incoming, Kabuto!" I solidify the wall now against our backs, and wrap one arm over the boy's shoulders and sling the other over my chest with my hand coming to rest on the back of Naruto's head.

We wait for a moment, and after another blink the masked shinobi is standing on a branch adjacent to us. I remain silent, but I watch them warily. The mask – a panda? Not someone I've met, then. That is… slightly concerning.

"Hello…" I greet hesitantly. Everything about this shinobi screams 'ready to pounce'. I do my best to look unthreatening.

"Report." The ANBU commands, and I can't help but flinch as he draws kunai in both hands.

"Um… a kid, from down below, threw a rock at us. My, umm, shadows protected us reflexively, I didn't hurt anyone!" Kabuto seems stunned at seeing the masked shinobi, but he nods in agreement.

"I didn't see what happened, but we were just sitting here and then Mishina-sama's wall just appeared. She didn't attack anyone!" My heart warms slightly at his defence. All at once, however, any comfort I had been feeling dispersed as a heavy wave of venomous Killing Intent washed over us. Kabuto begins gasping and shaking, hunching over as the weight of fear crashes onto our shoulders. My own body begins to shake uncontrollably – oh gosh, I am utterly _terrified_. I'm truly just a child – a frightening, powerful, masked man is towering over us and filling our minds with images of pain and fear.

I'm choking, I can't breathe – a whole is ripped through my chest, blood sprays, my child is dead on the ground – screaming, my baby is screaming–

 ** _"Stop iiiiiit!"_** The words, filled with animalistic agony, rip from my throat.

 _Protect us!_ I plea. My shadows answer the call. The artificial fear and agony halts, and we are surrounded in a cocoon of darkness.

"Mi… Mishina…sama? This is… you… right?" Kabuto pants, and I feel every breath because of how we have been cradled together by webs of shadows.

"Uh…huh…" I respond absently. I listen to Naruto's gasping breaths with every last ounce of my energy. He is awake, and he has stopped screaming. I feel his tiny, tiny body positively vibrating. Almost without realizing it, I've started a rumbling purr. Naruto squeaks, but slowly begins a soft purr in response. A glance shows me that Kabuto is whole and unharmed, but clearly in shock. I lean forward, purring at him. My cheek brushes against his, and I feel him jolt in surprise. My purring suddenly grows enormously in volume, and the young boy relaxes into me.

"Hmmm…" his verbal response has me feeling deliriously happy. _Miiine._

 ** _"Mmn…. My Kabuto, okay?"_** My eyes focus on his, taking in the vivid, _living_ , sight of his little face tucked in beside mine.

"Hai, Mishina-sama. I'm fine. How is Naruto-sama?" My senses are filled with _Naruto_ again at Kabuto's prompting.

 ** _"Okay. Fine. Not… not hurt. H_** e's **o** k **ay**. Everyone… we are all okay." _Breathe_ , _you idiot. You can't function when you panic._ The buzzing under my skin (since when was that there?) calms, leaving me shaking. "Freaking ANBU. Dumb freaking Killing Intent. I swear, is that blasted ninja an idiot?" I pause, stopping my rant before it truly gets going.

"Mishina-sama, what do we do now?" Kabuto asks, completely calm, merely looking at me with his freaking adorable wide eyes. I let out an exasperated gust of air. Without a word, I move the shadows burying us. I don't break the shell, merely hollowing out enough room for us to move. After taking a step back away from Kabuto, I begin detaching Naruto from my chest.

"You, Kabuto-chan," I step forward once more and begin re-wrapping the stretchy cloth holding Naruto over Kabuto's torso. "are going to hold Naruto-chan." In an instant and a flicker of thought, a cloak of shadow drapes around Kabuto, ready to jump into action at the slightest threat. "I, Kabuto-chan," I turn and face the direction I can sense the same blasted ANBU standing in. "am going to bash some idiot heads together."

"Hai, Mishina-sama!"

 _Ah. That might get annoying. Anyways, moving on~_

"It seems Panda-baka called in some reinforcements." I focus my chakra sense, making sure that my shadows on the outer shell of our cocoon were _not_ going to start flooding the area and cause the nearby shinobi to panic. That would be perfect.

I can count five normal shinobi, and one large beacon of chakra. Must be the Hokage. Well, great, at least I have _one_ murdering psycho on my side.

"Okay, Kabuto-chan. I'm going to lower the shield, so don't panic. Just… stay there, 'kay?" He gives me a determined nod, his eyes glittering in admiration.

 _That… is so strange._

Deep breath.

 _Okay… and, go._

The shadows drop like curtains, disintegrating into nothing as they fall.

A small army (and yes, the hokage) is perched in the tree branches around us. As predicted, I am standing directly facing the Panda-ANBU from before.

"Okay, first of all, _what in the ever-loving name of Jashin were you thinking, you **idiot**_!?" Silence. Not even a bird makes a sound. "Let me point out _exactly_ where you went wrong. Number one. You flat out used _focused, trained_ Killing Intent on an _untrained_ Jinchuuriki. A Jinchuuriki who had not even acted even a _tiny bit_ threatening, may I add."

I can hear the other ANBU shifting uncomfortably, the awkward emotion confirmed by the feeling of their chakra.

"Number freaking two. You see that, Moron?" I point behind me, my gaze not shifting from the man's blank mask for even a second. I know without looking that my finger is pointing directly to the center of Kabuto's chest, where an exhausted Naruto had passed out wrapped against him. " _That_ , thank you, is my _baby brother_. That _baby_ is only _weeks old_." I take a deep breath, calming myself once more. "As for number three… well, that's another thing that _should_ be obvious. That boy, Kabuto, is a civilian. A civilian child, an orphan, has now been terrorized by a nameless ANBU. What a way to incite loyalty, ne?"

It feels like years go by in the moments of silence that follow my rant. I feel the beginning of a blush rise to my cheeks in embarrassment, but I squash it. That scolding was well deserved, if a bit… unconventional, given from the mouth of a five-year-old girl's body.

The silence is broken by the Hokage's heavy sigh.

"I apologise for the impulsive action taken by one of my ANBU, Uzumaki-chan. They will be given the appropriate penalty." With a wave of his hand, Panda-ANBU is gone.

"Tch." I cross my arms, stepping closer to Kabuto and Naruto.

"Are you alright? Would you like to come to the hospital and have Naruto-kun's health confirmed by a Medic-nin?" I violently flinch, backing further away from the Hokage and closer to my boys.

"No! No, um, they really don't like us there. I can feel Naruto is fine… It might be best if we just… don't."

 ** _"Smooth, Kit."_** I slump in relief, outwardly looking defeated. **_"It's harder for me to talk to you when you're pulling on my power."_**

 _"Sorry…"_

"Very well. From now on, I will be doubly sure that only the ANBU who are equipped to handle your situation will be a part of your guard. Please behave in the future, Uzumaki-chan." I mutely nod. So typical of an adult. Of course, it was all my fault in the end. "Farewell, until next time." A blink, and the Hokage is gone. The rest of the ANBU follow.

I turn and look at Kabuto, who doesn't quite seem to know what to do with himself.

"Heh… figures that no one would offer to help us down from the tree, right?"


End file.
